The Journey
by Mightyeon
Summary: Chapter 6 is here! Zuko is leaving on a journey to get a new start. He eventually meets new people and discovers that there is much more the world than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

The walk

Hey ppl, it's mightyeon and momorocher44, and we are making an avatar fic rather than pokemon or twilight. So every odd chappie I will write and evens she will write. If you have any questions pm me or momorocker44. This story relates nothing to the season/s at all so don't be confused.

**Summary: Zuko is about to take a journey to have a little fun, ( can you believe that). He will meet many people and discover many new things as well.**

**Author's thoughts are in bold.**

**ZUKOPOV**

" Bye Uncle, I'm headed off now!"

" Are you really going so soon?" " I'm going to miss you, you know." Uncle said with tears welling up in his eyes.

" Aww Uncle, don't be sad, I'll be back soon, I promise!" " I just want to make a fresh new start with my life, I want to be judged by my actions, NOT by my father's."

Zuko said with determination. As Zuko left, he heard a strange rustling noise behind him in a near by bush. He thought it was nothing so he just left it.

1 hour later

Zuko now was headed to the nearest town, which he had no clue as to what one that was because he didn't have a map with him.

" I am such an idiot!" " Why didn't I think to bring a map with me, at least it couldn't be worse. **You guessed it… **Just then a huge crash of thunder made the very ground shake and lightning lit up the sky.

" Oh great, just what I needed, a realization, I didn't bring an umbrella. " I think I'll run to town now." He said as another streak of lightning lit up the sky.

**10 minutes later**

" Woo, I made it, though at a price… I'm soaking wet, oh well, nothing a little fire bending can't cure." Zuko made small flames eject out of his hands and then waved his hands all around his body. Seconds later he was completely dry.

" Whoa… you are a fire bender, that is so cool!" A small kid, dressed in yellow and orange, with tattoos along his body, said.

" Uh, ya I'm a fire bender." " What are you, some kind of circus clown or something?" " Oh, and aren't you a little too young to have tattoos, kid?" Zuko said with an amused look on his face. Aang just looked like he was shocked considering his mouth was wide open.

" What, no I'm not a circus clown, I'm the avatar, and these are air bending tattoos, and no, I am not too young to have them for your information." Aang exclaimed. Now it was Zuko's turn to be shocked. His cheeks turned a pale red, and strangely, he had a smirk on his face.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!, you want me to believe that this wimpy kid in front of me is the avatar, hahahahahahaha!!!!!" Zuko said as he fell on the floor laughing his head off.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Well that's chapter one, chapter 2 should be up shortly… I think? I hoped you liked it because if you did or didn't please review because we will give a shout out to the first 5 reviews which will be very cool. If anyone wants to do fanart, you can and then send it to me, mightyeon or momorocker44. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW and check out are other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's momorocker44, and mightyeon in spirit I guess lol, um, I guess here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 2**

**ZPOV**

I was laughing uncontrollably when the little monk boy looked at me with an expression that made me stop immediately.

"I really _am_ the avatar!" he insisted.

I bowed deeply, incredibly embarresed by my actions.

"I am sorry, avatar… avatar…" I didn't know this avatars name.

"Aang, my name's aang, and you are?"

"I'm Zuko" no point in telling him that my father wanted to kill him, I wasn't like my father, I wanted peace, that is why I left the fire nation. And now I am marked as a traitor.

"Zuko? As in _Prince Zuko! You're the fire lords son!?_"

"Yes, I am Zuko, though I am not refered to as a prince " Aang had a confused look on hisface so I explained further "I disagreed with my father's objectives and ideas, and I spoke to him publicly about it, and I brought shame to myself"

"your scar…?"

"Yes," I answered his unspoken question "my father challenged me to an Agni Cai, we battled and he scarred me, I was just lucky I'm alive."

"I'm so sorry, I never had a father so I don't know how you must have felt, but I feel terribly sorry for anybody that would have to go through that"

I bowed out of respect for the avatars wise words "Thank you avatar"

"No problem, just call me Aang" he thought for a minute and then exclaimed happily "Hey! You wouldn't want to travel with me would you?"

"why, I was about to venture out on my own, but it would be an honor to travel with you as a companion"

"Well," Aang looked at the ground sheepishly "You'd have three companions, I have 2 friends traveling with me"

Just then two people walk ed toward us, coming from a fish booth, a girl called out to Aang

"Aang, who are you talking to?" The girl had beautiful brown hair, and the boy was probably her brother, they looked so much alike

She walked up to me and glared and her words felt like knives

"_YOU! Why are you here?!_" at first I thought she was mad that I was the firelords son, but then I looked deep into her eyes and saw the hate that I have seen once before, awhile ago, when my father took me on my first raid

I looked at her mothers necklace tied around her neck, the necklace from 7 years ago

"It's you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppls, it's Mightyeon here, sorry I haven't written in so long, blame school and what not for that… so I'm gonna writer chappie 3 now. I know it will probably not be good… but anyway, here it goes. Oh and don't forget to review cause if u do u will get a shout out in the next chappie, anonymous review are not excepted.**

**Summary: Zuko is setting out on a journey. He now recently met with Aang the avatar and is going to travel with some of Aang's friends. Will they strike a bond forever, or kick him out in the dust, find out in this chapter called, **_**The Memory.**_** Yes, I know the title is stupid, don't judge me.**

**The Memory**

**Zukopov**

Flashback:

" Hey dad, where are we going?" 8 year old Zuko said. " because it is really cold out here… eek, I can see my breath!" Zuko, his father, general Yan-Rah, and a bunch of other soldiers were on some ships heading to a freezing cold place, for which Zuko didn't know, was that the cold place was the southern water tribe.

" We are headed to the Southern Water Tribe, to pay some friends a visit, Zuko." Ozai lied.

" Ok, do I know any of the people we are going to visit?" I said.

" No, son, I don't think you do," Ozai said. " you see, the friends we are visiting aren't very nice anymore because they've been hiding a very dangerous weapon that could wipe out the whole fire nation ." Ozai exclaimed. Zuko's eyes grew big at the very thought of losing his home. " So furthermore, that's why we brought this fleet of soldiers, so that we can stop all the warriors of the water tribe from stopping Yan- Rah from taking the weapon." " Does that make sense Zuko?"

" Yes, it does," " but instead of all this violence, why not just ask for the weapon peacefully so that the water tribe won't come and attack us later on?" I said.

" Well Zuko, we have tried that so many times, all of them have failed because the water tribe just won't give in.."

"Oh, well then, they're not very smart to make the fire nation mad like that." I said with determination in my voice. " can I go with Yan- Rah to take the weapon because I'm feeling pumped up right now?"

" Sure Zuko, you can go with Yan-Rah," " He can go with you, right Yan- Rah?" Ozai said with almost a venomous voice.

" If that is your wish, Firelord Ozai," said Yan-Rah. " then he can come with me."

" Yay, father, we are here, look!" I was so excited that I could go with Yan-Rah; I felt like I could burst.

" Come now Zuko, do you see that tent, the one to the far right?" said Yan-Rah. " that's where we will be going."

" Ok, let's go!!!"

**5 minutes later**

As I walked into the tent, I noticed there was a little girl there, she was probably a little younger than me. But, Yan-Rah was talking to who I guessed was her mother.

" Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want." said the woman.

" You heard your mother, get out of here!" Yan-Rah screamed. Meanwhile, I decided to walk out of the tent, for I didn't want to make Yan-Rah anymore upset.

" Mom, I'm scared." The little girl wimpered.

" Go find your dad sweetie, I'll handle this." The woman said with determination rising in her voice. Yan-Rah glared at the little girl, then she ran off. I heard her screaming for her dad and I thought hurry up Yan-Rah, otherwise you could get hurt. I heard Yan- Rah talking to the woman again.

" Now tell me, who is it?!" Yan-Rah said. I could tell he was getting impatient. "who's the water bender?"

" There are no water benders here… the fire nation took them all away, along time ago." The woman said with accusation in her voice.

" You're lying, my source says there is one water bender left in the southern water tribe… we are not leaving till we find the water bender!" Yan-Rah was all but screaming now.

" If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" The woman looked terrified now.

" Mmm-hmm." Yan-Rah grunted.

" It's me, take me as your prisoner." The woman said. She looked defeated.

" I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today." Yan-Rah said. I still can't believe how happy he looked when he said that.

_**End of flashback**_

I thought, " Oh crap, she's gonna kill me now."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok that's the third chapter. When I was writing this, I thought that Momorocker44 and I should have a little competition to see who is the better writer, so all you have to do is review on the story OR who is the better writer. Anonymous reviews are NOT accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, its momorocker44 (or u could know me as molly or maybe possibly jinx-but that's highly doubtful) anyway, this is chapter 4, sorry it's been so long, mighty and I have been extremely busy, although I didn't tell her I was writing this chapter so I hope she likes it :) **

**Chapter 4**

**KPOV**

I did the first thing that came to my mind I waterbended a whole barrel of water at him. It crashed at his head and he was thrown back several feet but it wasn't good enough for me, I kept going, spewing water as fast as I could, endless water whips, as much water as I could pull from the air went flying straight at him. I wouldn't have stopped if Sokka wouldn't have grabbed me and told me to stop; he obviously didn't know who this murderer was.

"What are you doing!?" Sokka yelled at me.

"Do you know who this is Aang?!" I completely ignored Sokka, he'd be on my side soon enough.

"This is Zuko, he's from the fire nation" he replied cautiously.

As soon as Sokka heard this his arms instantly let me go, smart choice.

So the murderers name was Zuko, well Zuko managed to stay silent through our conversation but I know he remembered me, he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"That's the understatement of the year!" I yelled viciously "He's the Crowned Prince of the fire nation, he's Ozai's son!"

"I know Katara, but he's different, he doesn't have the same beliefs, he was banished from the fire nation because he spoke out against what he thought was wrong." Aang tried to explain to me, but I wouldn't listen.

"Oh, so you haven't seen Yan- Rah lately" I accused the fire nation reject, I forgot his name already, it was of no use to me to remember the murderer's name. But Yan-Rah… the name would forever be burned into my memory, it's not a name I like to remember but after endless tears and frequent cuss outs from my father soon after my mom died I couldn't forget the name, even if I wanted to.

Sokka isn't always as dumb as he looks, he knew exactly who Yan-Rah was and just what he had done.

"Katara, what are you talking about, how do you know him?!" Sokka wasn't there that day, he was running to find dad as fast as he could so he wouldn't have known that there was a 6 year old with the fire nation general that day, no one living knew besides them and me.

"He was there, the day mom was killed… he went with Yan-Rah" the words burned my throat and tears threatened to spill over, I had to get away from him.

I turned and ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care, I just needed to get out of here.

"KATARA!" it wasn't just one voice but all three, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see who it was and the first person I saw was the murderer himself chasing after me.

We were on the docks, the smell of salt water strong in my nose, I couldn't see it quite yet but I reached for the presence of the ocean, I could feel it deep in my blood and then with all of my strength I threw the giant wave of water at the people chasing me.

I saw it hit Zuko first, followed by Sokka, and then Aang and as soon as the three were slammed into a wall I used the little remaining strength I had to make the water freeze to ice.

The powerful waterbending had drained all my energy but I ran anyway.

**ZPOV**

"This is all my fault" I muttered to myself

"YA THINK!?" The one named Sokka yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I never meant to cause trouble" I bowed my head in shame.

I had to explain things to her, I felt an immense pull towards her, as much as she loathed me, I couldn't let her get away from me that easily.

I felt my blood start to boil with a tingling sensation that was very familiar.

At first the fire spewed out of my fingertips, then the fire encircled my arms, melting the ice as fast as was humanly possible.

I tried to get my thoughts in line as I chased after the girl,

That day, that one horrible morning, I thought we had killed the last southern water tribe bender, but the girl….

Ah, it makes sense, the mother made her leave because SHE was the waterbender, the mother lied to Yan- Rah to protect her daughter, the thought should have made me guilty, but instead it brought tears to my eyes, I haven't seen my mother in years, my father banished me from our nation just for speaking out of turn, her mother died for her, ive never been loved like she has, and I helped take that away from her.

With these swirling thoughts I was only positive of one thing, I had to find her.

**Hope you liked chapter 4, if your lucky and im lucky either mighty or I will have the next chapter posted within the next week.   
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the next chappie for the journey… sorry if there is a lot of violence, im listening to the Final Countdown :D I have absolutely no idea what this chapter is gonna be about… soooo, ENJOY :D**

_**Author talking**_

**The Journey**

Chapter 5

**ZUKOPOV**

" I just have to find her… and soon!" I exclaimed.

" Why, are you gonna confess that you are irrevocably, unconditionally, as well as irrationally in love with her?" aang teased. " because if you are… I will have to go all spiritual on you." he said darkly.

" Uhh… that's not it at all, actually." I said, a little confused.

" Good!" Aang said a lot louder than he should.

" Anywaaaaay, so how do you know Katara, as well as our mother?" Sokka said solemnly.

"… I was there the day your mother died… and that Yan-Rah person, he was the one who killed your mother." I said, trying not to look at his face.

" WHAT! Why didn't you stop him?" Sokka said, shocked to hear this news.

" Hey! I was only 8 or something, he would've killed me too if I didn't get out of the way!" I said with anger rising in my voice. " Anyway, lets run faster, I HAVE to apologize." _**Hehe, Its tooooo late to apologize. Sorry, good song… :P**_

Zuko and his new companions were currently running after Katara, who ran away after seeing Zuko, who was there when her mother died.

After a half and hour, they finally caught up with Katara who was sitting by a dock, crying, and letting her tears sink into the ocean, just like the memories of that dreadful night.

" Katana… I…"

" Its KataRA… my name is Katara." She said.

_I'm starting off on a good pace aren't I?_ " Right, Katara… I'm sorry…" _Crap, what am I sorry about… Its not like I could've stopped Yan-Rah… Right?_

" Well sorry isn't good enough!" She said, even angrier. _I can NOT believe how arrogant he is. Saying that he is sorry, after all he was the one that told Yan-Rah to kill my mother._ " How can you just say SORRY?" She said, tears starting to come. " After all, you were the one to suggest to Yan-Rah that you kill her!" Katara said accusingly.

Zuko's eyes grew big. " WHAT? I never said that… who told you that?" I said.

She looked down, " There was a note… on the bed… it said… _"Just for the record, that little punk outside suggested to me, that I kill her ~ Yan-Rah._

At that moment, Zuko finally came to an understanding. " That rhymes-with- witch!" Zuko said darkly. " Come on Katara, I'm going to prove to you that I never said that." And on that note, they dashed into the sunset…..

Meanwhile, Sokka and Aang were just standing there, looking lost.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked, still in a daze.

" Mmmhmm?" Aang shrugged. " I guess we have to follow them and find out?"


	6. Chapter 6

The journey

Chapter 6!

Hey fans. Sorry this story hasn't been updated for like ever! It was kind of cast on the side burner, but now its back! I, mightyeon, will most likely be updating. So yeah… here's chapter 6. Finally!

ZukoPOV

" Katara, I'm sorry, that the fire nation has put you in a lot of pain." I said sincerely as we walked.

" Whatever, for all I know this could be a trap." She said angrily.

" why would I want to trap you, then bring you to the fire nation? I hate the fire nation!" I said, startle at that accusation.

" Well, the water tribes are a very good match to the fire nation, so if you eliminated me, that would be one less water bender to worry about." She said darkly.

" You really don't know how to look on the bright side, do you?" I said chuckling.

" When dealing with the fire nation, there is no bright side." She said mater-of-factly.

"_Darn, she has a point there." _I thought. " Ok, you got me there. But not all fire nation citizens are bad, including myself." I said, trying to convince her that I'm right.

" That may be true." She said, looking confused, as if she is making a decision. All of a sudden she said, "but not for you." She stopped suddenly and water whipped me.

" Ow, what the heck?" I said, rubbing the red mark on my arm. " Can't you see that I'm helping you?"

" Your not helping me! I don't even know where we are going!" She yelled at me as she flung another water whip at me, but I was ready. I dodged it just in the nick of time.

" Well, for starters, we are going to find the closest fire nation port that shows the actions of all military." I explained. " Including the sea-ravens."

" Sea-ravens?" She asked on edge.

" Yan-rah was the captain of the sea-ravens. The port will have maps that shows the most recent location of the sea-ravens." I said.

" Oh… Where is the closest port then?" She asked.

" Hmm… let me think… I'm going to say about 16 miles. More or less." I said.

" And we are going to walk there?" She asked stunned.

" Well, I don't see any other mode for transportation around here. Do you?" I asked jokingly.

" Actually, there is one… Aang's flying bison." She replied.

" What! I thought they were extinct!" I said shocked.

" Well, Appa is the only one left but he is super fast. I think we should go find the rest of our group because they will have Appa. And, uh… I'm sorry for hurting you. I was just angry." She explained.

" That's ok. I'm fine now. And besides, I've been through a lot worse." I said referring to my scar. " but yes, let's go back and find your friends."

The two turned around and started to walk back to Aang and Sokka.

**Wow, I know that was short. The next chapters will be muumuuch longer. This was more of a filler arc than anything. Until next chapter, have a good day. ^_^ please review.**


End file.
